


Let Those Thoughts Rest

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awesome Fluffy Dragon, Child!Lance, Getting lost in the woods, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets lost in the woods and fears the worst. </p><p>A guardian comes down and sees the child's soul. </p><p>Predictions, Revelations and Decisions. </p><p>But for now let those thoughts rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Those Thoughts Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's been years since I last wrote anything like a story and I'm rustier than an abandoned car in a scrap yard. So, please don't mind if the stories are a little weird. I'm trying to practice and get a figure on how to do this again. 
> 
> ALSO! I had a dream where Lance had a Drampa and it just stuck with me. So, here's a story about it. 
> 
> Again sorry if it's written weird. I'm trying to figure everything out. It will probably take a few one-shots and stories to get used to things again.
> 
> [ BETA BY ALIX! THANK YOU SO MUCH!]

“Mommy? Where are you, mommy? Mommy!” Lance sobbed, looking around the unfamiliar woods as he continued to walk deeper and deeper into their depths. Night was slowly arriving, turning the sky dark. This only made it harder and harder for Lance to see, causing the six year old to panic. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Lance cried, softly hiccupping as tears rolled down his face. Lance knew he shouldn’t have chased after the Stufful. He knew he was a very bad boy for doing so, but Lance had desperately wanted to play with someone. None of his siblings wanted to play with him and his parents were paying attention to the new baby. Even the family pokemon were busy trying to stop his elder siblings from carrying out any dangerous stunts.  
So when he had spotted a Stufful playing and running in the woods, Lance couldn’t help but run after it in the hopes of gaining a playmate. But the Stufful was too fast, and so Lance was left to try and locate his family. 

“Someone help me.” Lance whimpered, finally too tired to walk anymore. Lance collapsed against a tree, his legs shaking from all of his desperate running. Lance whimpered as the bruises and cuts on his legs burned. He had tried to navigate in the dark, but had only found the tree roots he tripped over. Everything hurt. He was sore, he still hadn’t found his family, and he didn’t know what else was waiting for him in the dark. 

Already, Lance could hear the howls of the nocturnal pokemon and animals. It scared Lance, since he had been warned by his parents about some of the more dangerous pokemon and animals that come out at night.  
When a loud screech filled the air, Lance placed his hands over his ears and shut his eyes. All the child could hear were the muffled sounds of howls and his own heartbeat. But, because Lance had his eyes closed and hands firmly clasped over his ears, he didn’t notice the lumbering figure that was slowly making its way towards him. 

When Lance did open his bright, ocean-blue eyes, they met with concerned glowing royal-violet ones. Lance cried out in fear, closing his eyes again and cowering thinking that this was it. This was the end for Lance. He was going to be devoured. Eaten alive with only his bones and teeth left for his family to find. But instead of razor sharp teeth digging into his body, he felt something warm and wet licking at his injured legs. 

Lance allowed himself to open his eyes again to watch as the large pokemon licked determinedly at Lance’s legs. When Lance really studied the pokemon, he couldn’t help the gasp that slipped past his lips at the sight of the giant and serpent-like beast in front of him. 

“Fluff!” Lance cheered, getting a rumbling coo from the dragon pokemon, as Lance reach for the warm and soft furs. The Drampa gave off soft, reassuring sounds for Lance as he brought the small child into his warm, fluffy arms. Lance giggled as he was enveloped in warmth, and the child instantly burrowed into the dragon pokemon’s embrace. 

“You’re warm, Fluff.” Lance whispered, all of a sudden exhausted as he laid within the pokemon’s warm embrace. 

The Drampa nodded at Lance, looking around for any threats before he started to move with the child safely tucked in his arms. The dragon pokemon growled in warning at a few predatory animals that hungrily looked at Lance. Giving strict warnings that, if they even attempted to harm the child, he would destroy them. Thankfully, the growls and glares were enough to send the predators scampering into the underbrush and away from the two. 

“I was scared.” Lance mumbled, playing with some of the fur with a small smile on his face. 

“I was scared when I got lost. I got lonely. I don’t like being alone. I-.” Lance paused. “I hate it,” Lance whispered, feeling tears threatening to fall once again. Lance turned his head in order to bury his face into the fur surrounding him and softly cried into the Drampa’s hold. The dragon pokemon stilled as he carefully listened to Lance’s words and shifted his hold on the small human in order to more fully shield him. It was getting colder and the dragon wanted to keep the child from falling ill. 

The Drampa continued his journey until, finally, he was able to lift his long neck and see the child’s campsite in the distance. The pokemon followed the child’s scent to its nearest source and was rewarded by the sight of a large family, consisting of both humans and pokemon, frantically calling out for the child.

The Drampa tilted his head to the side, studying the large family. He was astounded at how many members were in it. ‘Such a large family. It’s no wonder they didn’t notice this one getting lost,’ the Drampa thought, looking down at Lance who slept on peacefully. But when the dragon pokemon moved his hold a bit to reveal Lance’s injured legs, he felt his temper rise. Even more so when the Drampa looked into the child’s soul.

Like most dragon pokemon, the Drampa could see the strings of fate attached to all living creatures. And this child, oh, this child. For now, the child would live the life that any child would, but as he got older- suddenly, the lines of fate were no longer strings, but blue chains that shackled themselves onto Lance. It was a hold that couldn’t be broken, a destiny carved into stone. The Drampa knew the future the child faced would be filled with many good things, as well as many bad things. 

And it caused the pokemon great sorrow to know that Lance would go through this.

“Don’t leave,” Lance whispered in his sleep, clutching for the dragon pokemon’s fur as his skin was left exposed to the cold air. The Drampa quickly covered the child again with his fur and watched as a large bright smile formed on Lance’s face. 

‘I want to protect this child.’

It was there that the pokemon made his decision and continued his way towards the child’s family. He would stay with this child. He would make this child his charge. He would protect him from the perils of the future. At least, he would try to protect Lance as much as he could. For fate was a fickle thing that constantly changed, whether you liked it or not. 

‘But at least allow me to ease some of his burdens when he finds his destiny. Let me fight beside him.’

The Drampa closed his eyes a bit as he felt the chains that bound Lance wind their way around himself. He allowed it, welcomed it, as the blue chains linked his soul to the child’s. ‘This would not be the last time’, that the dragon pokemon knew for sure. Many other pokemon would join Lance in the future. Some would stay with him, bind themselves to the child as he had, and others-

The pokemon shook his head, refusing to continue along that line of thought.

‘But for now, let those thoughts rest,’ the Drampa thought, as he finally came into a clearing. He could hear the shouts of relief from the humans and pokemon as they saw Lance safe in the dragon pokemon’s grasp.  
   
‘Yes, let those thoughts rest for now.’


End file.
